The present invention relates to a slide holder and slide transfer device, and more particularly to a slide holder which releasably grips a group of photographic slides or transparency mounts to facilitate handling of the slides in a stack or group.
Prior art slide holders and transfer devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,905; 3,552,846; 3,244,273; and 2,698,765. All of these prior art slide holders are of relatively complex design, and/or are difficult to use and manipulate, and/or are expensive to manufacture.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simplified slide holder and transfer device (hereinafter referred to simply as "slide holder"), which is easy to use and manipulate, of simple mechanical design and which is therefore relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.